Brothers of Blood
by Candra C
Summary: Now a collection of Derek/Scott, Derek/Stiles as the episodes are made. Chapter 6: Derek thinks she's going to ask who the alpha is. Allison just wants to know, why? Derek's backstory with Kate as told from the Teen Wolf book, "On Fire"
1. We're Brothers Now

**Brothers of Blood**

**[A/N: this is my first Teen Wolf fictions. I usually write in the Darren Shan Saga, but this is my new favorite television show. And Derek is my favorite character. It seems like everyone either hates him or wants to kill him. Poor guy :( It seems like everyone on line thinks he's dead, but it says that he's in the 8th episode so I think he will live *crosses fingers*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, because if I did people would stop trying to kill Derek all the time.]**

* * *

><p>Brothers of Blood<p>

By wolfgal97

When I turned around to see that Scott's boss, the vet, was missing from my car, I felt my heart skip a beat. Where was that lying son-of-a -?

I turned to see Stiles and Scott looking at me with wide eyes of disbelief. It was obvious that they thought I had done something to him.

I start to proclaim my innocence when I feel it. Sheer pain in my back tore through me, burning like the wicked heat of fire. I knew what had happened.

The alpha had stuck his claws into me. I could feel pure anger roll off of him. Though I couldn't see him, the wolf in me told me the horrible truth. This alpha was interested in one thing.

I was going to die.

He jerked his arm up, lifting me into the air. The motion caused my flesh to tear more and more with each second. As the wound ripped wider, it deepened as well.

And then came the blood.

Rivets of blood from a punctured lung came pouring out of me. It bubbled up my throat, all hot and sticky, until it erupted from my gaping mouth as I gasped for air. I choked the urge to scream, but it wouldn't have been possible anyways. There was too much blood stuck in my throat, running out and down my face.

I was done. I wasn't going to make it. Every bit of my body was in agonizing pain. I looked down into the horror-struck faces of Scott and Stiles. I could feel myself thinking, 'Run you idiots! He's going to kill you!' but I could only try to convey the warning with my eyes.

Death was coming for me again, and this time, it was going to find me. A few seconds seemed to last a painful eternity of blood and sweat. A cold washed over me, and I shuddered, my eyes rising to the sky in the motion that racked my body.

Suddenly, I was flung through the air as a wolf-like hand dislodged from my back. My right flank smashed full force into a brick wall, and I knew it was over. I felt even more blood pour from my broken body, if that was even possible.

My life was ending. And as I laid there, the dirt becoming wet and stained with my blood, watching the teens run for the safety of the school, a single thought ran into my mind.

_Would dying be such a bad thing?_

I had asked myself this question before. At first I had told myself that I had a purpose for being here. I wouldn't be alive for no reason. Now, as I lay dying, I just wanted an end to the pain.

I was alone now, anyway. My sister, my alpha was dead, along with the rest of my family. The only other Hale was my uncle. After seeing him live through the fire, I wondered at times if maybe death would have been better for him. Maybe it would have been more merciful.

My breathing became labored and my eyes were threatening to close. If they did, I knew that they would never open again. If I _did_ want to live, I knew I had to stay awake to heal.

But what if I just gave up? What if I did something for me? It's not like anyone would care. People either try to kill me or wish I was dead. Maybe I could see my sister again. Maybe Mom and Dad too...

My vision started going hazy as my body continued to rapidly shut down. I wasn't losing the fight, but giving in. I don't want to live alone in my burned house, anymore. I didn't want to be alone. But my fading vision caught something. The fuzzy shapes of Scott and Stiles barricading the door to the school. They were talking about... me.

"He's dead, and we're going to end up just like him!" Stiles' voice had panic lacing every syllable. What he said had bothered me. I was still here, and I could hear them!

"Derek can't be dead!" Scott said, coming to my defense. I had given up, but now someone else wanted to come in and deny that fact. Someone didn't want me dead. And the fear but strength in his statement made up my dying mind for me. As my eyes closed and the blood poured from me, I kept thinking something that kept me awake.

_"You and me? We're brothers now, Scott."_

I _did _have family to live for. A brother. And with that in my mind, I stayed awake.


	2. The Death of Me

**Brothers of Blood**

* * *

><p>Brothers of Blood<p>

I saw him darting from car to car towards the teenagers on the other side of the lot. It was that girl that he's so crazy about, Allison. Nice girl, but I don't trust Argents. She was talking to that punk Jackson that was getting too smart for his own good. They were in deep conversation and didn't see the danger coming to them. They were too busy talking about me.

Apparently, Scott had told everyone that I was a serial killer and had murdered everyone in the town over the past month. '_Nice going there, bro,'_ my inner voice seethed. The kid wasn't even smart enough to come up with a story about a mountain lion getting into the school or something.

I rolled my shoulder blades, thinking about the pain the alpha had caused me. I could still taste the blood in my mouth, the metallic substance. I shivered at the gory memory. But I was healed now, thanks to werewolf abilities.

Scott had now climbed to the on top of the car his girlfriend was in. Even as a werewolf, I could tell he was even angrier about something than the full moon made him.

He was going to attack them. He would kill them and would find out about it tomorrow. I knew the death of the Jackson kid would put him through enough hell, but it would kill him if he even thought about hurting Allison. The dark parts of my mind told me to let him do it. Let him learn the hard way. One less potential hunter to threaten our kind. After all, I was now being hunted by them and law because of him. Didn't _I_ deserve some justice?

* * *

><p><em>"He's dead, and we're going to end up just like him!" Stiles voice had panic flooding every syllable, and what he said bothered me. I was still here, and I could hear them!<em>

_"Derek can't be dead!" Scott came to my almost non-existent defense._

* * *

><p>The memory of Scott defending my existence hit my mind, and I knew what I had to do. It's what any good brother would do. Stop him, and then hold it against him forever when he didn't listen to me. '<em>Damn, this kid is going to be the death of me.'<em>

Scott was on top of the car now, raising his clawed hand to shove it into the roof of the vehicle to attack and kill his friends inside. I felt a low rumble of a growl leave my throat as the pain of a quick change came over me. I closed my eyes as it washed over me. I felt my teeth elongate into fangs that could break bones easy. My ears got longer, pointing at the tips. I felt my nose break and scrunch up, looking more canine.

My now blue eyes flashed open, seeing Scott's hand moving to attack. My body coiled and pushed off the ground hard to reach him. I hit him hard, reminding me of the hit I took from the brick wall when I got tossed. We fell to the ground, me on top of him, and I got him further away from the others by picking him up and throwing him down a little hill.

I walked over to the edge to see what he was going to do next, when I saw him in a defensive position, teeth bared at me. I knew then that I was going to have to fight him. I made the leap down to him; landing in a crouch, I rolled a few times to make sure he didn't hit me.

I snarled back at him, my lips curling over my sharp fangs. Furry grew in his eyes, and he ran at me, growling. He was attacking hard, but he had no thought or skill. It was all instinct he was running on. I wrestled him, wrapping my arms around him. I pulled him close to me so he couldn't lash out.

"Scott! Stop," I yelled to the boy, but he wasn't listening. Scott wasn't there. A poisoned wolf was, instead.

I tossed him into a tree, unable to keep a firm grip on his thrashing body. Again, he ran at me, and I deflected by tossing him over me. He landed and got ready to pounce again, and I turned around to meet his gaze. I saw no recognition on his face. He didn't know me.

This time, he tried clawing at my face. I leaned back and dodged each blow. When he swung around too much, I gave him a kick to the back, sending him away from me again. I didn't want to hurt him, so I kept deflecting.

He came back at me, and I knew I had to do something to end this before someone got hurt. I grabbed his arm, and lifted him up. When his whole body was in the air, I brought it down hard, slamming him into the ground. I knew I had to get his attention, so what better way than to scare the holy hell out of him? I got in his face and snarled, my teeth fully exposed to him.

I saw his animal face panic, and he backed away from me fast. He sat there, panting heavily, staring at me with wide eyes. I walked over to him, changing to human form as I did, the dark of night covering my face. Scott looked down to his hands, as if realizing what had happened that night for the first time.

His golden eyes looked into mine for answers. "What's happening to me?" he asked.

"Exactly what he wants to happen," I explain shortly. I walk over to him and offer a hand. He takes it and I help him up. I could see that he wanted to know more, but I offered nothing. I walked him to my car, and helped him in. He was too weak to stand for himself.

We drove to his home in total silence, my thoughts consuming me. I knew I had to be more careful now than ever. I knew that because I was wanted, it made the target on my back grow to my whole body. The hunters could get away with killing me now by just claiming I attacked them. '_Thanks again, Scott.' _ I sighed and shook my head, knowing the next few weeks were not going to be easy.

Scott looked over to me with a confused look, but was smart enough to not ask anything. I knew he was wondering what was wrong with me. He must have thought I was dead and now here I was, alive and saving his tail again. But the question now was; for how long?


	3. For Stiles

**Brothers of Blood**

* * *

><p>Brothers of Blood<p>

**[A/N: This is my take on the final few minutes of Wolfsbane. This was in my fic After All, We're Family, but this has gotten more attention and I like the reviews. So here's some more!**

**I have roughly the same dialog off the top of my head. Sorry for not having the exact thing down.]**

* * *

><p>"You're not going to make it," I informed the teenager in the driver's seat. We had just gotten off the phone with Scott and I had received news that the stupid hunter necklace didn't do anything special. I had to say, I was disappointed.<p>

"I know," Stiles said forlornly. I felt a bit of sympathy for him, knowing that this lacrosse game was important to him and his dad. He still had a family to do things with and I was keeping him from it.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom," I added. Scott did need to know. If it was his family messing with him, he needed to know to protect himself. I guess that was the only plus side to having your family all gone; none of them can hurt you.

"I know! But I won't tell him. Not yet. Not until we get some answers," he said, looking in a determined way at the hospital. I examined his features, admiring his loyalty as a friend to Scott when the earlier events of that day came to mind. How we had even gotten the information to come here.

I felt embarrassment and anger well up inside me at the same time, which was never a good combination for the person who caused it.

"By the way, Stiles," I said calmly to not alert him to my struggle for control of myself. He looked over to me, curious. When I had his full attention, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on the wheel. I didn't do it hard enough to cause serious damage, but enough for it to hurt.

"What the hell was that for?" he squealed, clutching his skull. I growled a deep throaty sound, inner rage coming out.

"You _know_ what that was for! Now go. _Go!_" I barked.

Stiles fled the Jeep, tripping over his own two feet. He was still probably dizzy from the blow I gave him. He kept glancing back, probably thinking I was going to come after him for more punishment. The idea appealed to me, be I decided that my little bashing was enough.

The kid had offered me up as eye candy! In my book, that deserved just a little bit of a smack. Now I had gay tech geniuses staring at my shirtless torso and a sadistic hunter wanting to lick me. This was just _perfect_. I stiffened in disgust at the thought of Kate's tongue running up the side of my body.

My cellphone started to ring, and I was woken from my nightmares by Stiles calling. I hit the button to answer and was connected to an exasperated tone. "Derek, there's no one here!"

"That's not possible. Look for my uncle's nurse. She's always there for him."

"Well, I don't see her and he's not here either!"

"What?" I was totally confused. Uncle Peter hadn't left there since the fire. How could he be gone?

Unless . . .

"Stiles! Get out of there! Get out of there _right now!_ It's _him_! He's the alpha!" I strained to hear what was going on through the phone, when suddenly, I heard a voice that had been silent for six years.

"You must be Stiles."

My blood ran cold at the sound of my uncle's voice. It was cold and dead, but it was his. My heart stopped in my chest in fear for Stiles. He was in a bad situation, and it was my fault. It wasn't gay kid staring at you and making you feel uncomfortable problem, it was a life or death situation.

I threw open the door and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Every second I wasn't there, was another chance for Stiles to be dead. He could be dying now, bloody, torn, ripped. If anything actually happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He's just a kid trying to help his friend. . .

Stiles is an annoying, loud-mouthed, know it all pain, but he was like a little brother to me. I just couldn't let anything happen to him. I tore open the door to get inside, thrusting myself into the hospital. I followed my ears, praying Stiles was keeping him talking, or even rambling to himself so that I could find him.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die," Stiles kept mumbling, whether it was out of panic or if he knew I would be looking for him. I saw him, looking between my uncle and his nurse, who I popped in front of and elbowed in the face. She crumpled to the floor, bleeding from her nose with a satisfying _crunch_.

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation other than me telling Stiles to get out of here. He was smart for once and didn't argue. Instead, he dropped to the ground and covered his head, waiting for the battle I could feel coming.

"You think I meant to kill Laura? My own family?"

Rage filled my body enough to make an uncontrolled partial change, fangs growing and strength of a wolf flowing through me. I lunged at my uncle, who deflected and shoved me against the wall. I felt my shoulder crack upon the collision, and I gasped out in pain. I landed on my knees next to Stiles, who started crawling away from us.

Peter grabbed me by my neck, his claws digging into my flesh. He dragged me down the hall, and I clutched desperately at his grip to break his hold. My windpipe was getting smothered and breathing becoming a harder thing to do.

"Do you know what it was like? Becoming an alpha? Healing slowly, cell by cell? Everything about me, my mind, and my personality was burned out. I've been living on instinct." He finally dropped me to take keys from the nurse's body on the floor and I scrambled to my feet to get back in the fight.

"You want forgiveness?" I seethed. I was beyond angry at him, but I knew he was stronger than me. A beta against an alpha is almost impossible. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. All I was trying to do was give Stiles enough time to get out of here.

I was picked up, and he looked me right in the eyes. "I want understanding," he whispered. I felt my body fly across the room from a kick to the ribs, and I landed hard on my face. I wanted to lay there and hurt. To give up.

But I'm much too proud for that. I started to push myself off the ground, spitting blood out, the metallic rusty taste still in my mouth. I looked up and my eyes caught the face of a terrified Stiles peeking out at me. I turned to draw attention to myself and looked up at my uncle. I swung up him again and again, blocked each time.

He finally caught my fist and crushed it with supernatural strength. The bones snapped and popped as the splintered into smaller and smaller pieces. The pain was too much and I broke down, going to my knees, groaning. My hand contorted and was a mass of throbbing agony.

"I tried to warn you. Tried to tell you what was going on." He tossed me into the glass window at the desk, and as it shattered, I fell. I felt true fear for my life. I landed hard on the broken glass. It cut me in small ways, deeply embedding in my skin. I crawled on the ground littered with little crystal weapons that sliced at my skin over and over again. The pieces being healed out of me were thrusted back into my body, wedging deeper and deeper, opening my flesh. I continued to crawl to a spare room around the corner.

My nose kept bleeding and trying to heal. My hand had gone back to normal by now, allowing me to pull myself away from my uncle. I made it to the room, but I could hear him behind me, following in to finish me off. I propped myself up, my back against the wall to sit up, waiting for the end to come. I was going to look him in the eyes when he killed me.

"Derek, I was going to tell you later, but," he looked into the mirror next to him and spun it around, and around until his burns healed, "when you look this good, why wait?" I was shocked at how normal, how much he looked the way he used to, and I stopped moving entirely.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," he said softly, automatically calming me with his familiar voice, sounding like my uncle again. "After all, we're family." My blood chilled again, reminding me of all the people he has killed.

My family, my blood, had done all those horrible things, and all I had done was give Stiles a little time to save himself. I hoped he used it, and didn't totally hate me from what I did earlier. Stiles and Scott were more family to me now than this monster was.

_Please forgive me, Stiles. I didn't mean it. . . . I didn't mean to hurt you._


	4. I'm Coming

**Brothers of Blood**

* * *

><p>Brothers of Blood<p>

**[A/N: Stiles' thoughts during the alpha attack on Derek at the hospital. **

**I don't own Derek Sexy Hale. Or Stiles. Or anything. But especially not Derek Sexy Hale]**

* * *

><p><strong>By wolfgal97<strong>

"Stiles get out of the way," Derek ordered, giving his uncle that icy-cold stare of his that could freeze hell itself over. I cursed softly and dropped to the floor, getting out of the werewolf's war path. I hoped Derek was angry enough to take his uncle, but was happy to see him none the less.

I was still a little annoyed at the fact he bashed my face on my own car, but I understood why he did it. Derek, in a way, was like a cool supernatural big brother to me, and I didn't want him hurt. Well, not badly so. Not killed by an alpha, at least.

"You think I meant to kill Laura? My own family?" Derek's uncle was taunting him, and it worked. Derek snarled, wolf fangs exposed, eyes flashing from a stormy grey to that husky dog blue, making him look more feral than normal. He lunged at his uncle, jumping off the wall, only to be slammed down beside me. I heard something crack, and by the way his body had hit the wall, I guessed it was Derek's shoulder. I grimaced in pain for him and started to crawl away to get to the car to go for help.

I didn't want to leave Derek to fend off the alpha alone, but I knew if I had help, he would have a better chance. I was no match for the alpha, and he would kill me if I went back in there. Derek would have a better chance if he only had to worry about himself.

At least, that's what I said to myself to make the guilt go away. Another part of me told me he wasn't going to make it. That I was leaving him to die. I shook away those thoughts. Derek was a big guy and can take care of himself.

I took a quick shelter behind the desk and hid, watching the scene unfolding before my eyes. The alpha dragged a thrashing Derek by his neck down the hall before dropping him with a sickening thud. I thought he may be done, but he stood up and fought back again.

"You want forgiveness?" The werewolf who was on my side asked loudly, still running on pure rage. The alpha said something to him quietly so I couldn't hear and tossed his relative across the room and Derek landed in a painful looking splat. My eyes widened at the strong beta's defeat taking place before me.

Derek pushed himself up slowly, like it hurt, but was still trying to fight back. He swung at the alpha, getting desperate in the way he fought. His uncle grabbed his hand and broke the fingers and bones in it, making Derek go to his knees, groaning. I wanted to run out and help him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to help. Instead, I turned around and fled from the scene as fast as I could when I heard the glass shatter.

I could hear someone gasp out and I knew it wasn't the alpha. The sound of sliding glass and groaning made my heart hurt for my friend. Though he glared at me a lot, and threatened my life, and slammed my face into steering wheels, Derek was my friend. Or at least, I was his. He had come in to save me instead of letting his Freddy Krueger uncle eat me. He cared enough to come and fight for me. And for that, I owed him.

"Hold on, Derek. I'm coming!"


	5. As Your Alpha and as Your Sister

**Brothers of Blood**

* * *

><p>Brothers of Blood<p>

**[A/N: I actually got this idea from my three year old brother. This chapter will be Laura's thoughts about her little brother, Derek. I thought this up because my little bro loves the werewolf fight scene in episode three and will growl like Derek when I say, "Act like big wolf(Derek)!" It's really cute, so I'm dedicating this to him. Love you, Bryan!]**

* * *

><p><strong>By wolfgal97<strong>

I was sprawled out on my bed, the vanilla smell of my room surrounding me. Lying on my stomach, I propped myself up on my elbows to read my newest mystery novel. Right now, the hero was trapped in a burning building and was struggling to get out. I turned page after page in excitement. I could almost feel the flames licking my skin!

Or maybe that was just the full moon tonight acting upon me.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I peeked over my book to my door, which was now cracked open. A pare of stormy grey eyes, so very round, looked in at me. I rolled my own eyes and patted the spot on my bed next to me. His little feet padded quickly to meet my command. I rolled over to my side and pushed my book away, taking more interest in my little brother at the moment.

"Hey, Derek. What's up?" I asked his round, pale face. He grinned back at me, showing off his newly discovered fangs.

"Laura, look! I'm a werewolf! Like the guys in that one movie, Underworld!"

"Who let you watch Underworld?" That movie probably wasn't best for a six year old like Derek to watch. He looked down a little, avoiding my glance.

"When you had friends over, I saw it." Oops. My bad.

I playfully smacked he back of his head before ruffling my fingers through his soft, dark hair. He yelped in surprise and rubbed the back of his head. Glaring back at me, his eyes flashed an ice blue when he growled like a little puppy. I refrained from giggling and instead felt my fangs grow and eyes flash blue as well. Derek cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Laura, you're a werewolf, too?" I laughed a little. Apparently I was going to get to give him the talk about out family secret.

"Yes, Derek. I am. Actually, most of our family is. Some of the Hales, like your little sister, are either too young or not born a werewolf. And to protect them, we don't tell them about what we are. We didn't tell you because we didn't know if you would be a werewolf or not."

"Is Mommy a wolf?"

"Yes, Mommy is a wolf, and so is Daddy and Uncle Peter. You can tell them what you are. But only them and a few others can know."

"Why are people only werewolves if they get bit in the movies? I didn't get bit."

"Some people, like us, are special. We're just born with it. Others are bit. The alpha makes betas." My mind was starting to wonder back to my book, but I ignored it to continue explaining Derek's new life to him.

"Am I an alpha? Or whatever that is?" He managed to look confused and excited at the same time.

"No, not yet. You probably won't ever be an alpha, Derek. Neither will I. See, an alpha is a very strong werewolf. He leads the pack. Daddy is the Hale alpha. You and I are betas. We're very strong, but not as strong as Daddy."

"Well, I want to be an alpha! I want to be strong, like Daddy!" The determination on his small features made me heart swell with pride. My little brother is so strong, but he has much to learn.

"Well, there are two ways for you to be alpha, Derek. If every wolf older than you in our family, including me died, it would make you one. Or you could kill Dad. That's about it." I felt sad being so blunt, but it was just our way. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes, looking as if the ice in them was melting.

"No! Nothing can happen to you or anyone! I will protect us." I ruffled his hair a little.

"I know you will. You will be a big strong werewolf one day." He grinned back me and ran out of the room. I smiled at the spot he had just been sitting before I went back to the flames and mystery.

* * *

><p>Derek was 16 now and was getting in high school. I knew he was so proud to be in the same school as me again. Even after all the years, Derek and I remained the closest of our siblings. Lately, he seemed to be hiding something. I suspected he had a special lady friend.<p>

It was the first day of my Senior year, and his Sophmore. You could smell the excitement of the ninth-graders in the air, and for me, that was literal. I could hear the raised hearts beats, smell the pheromones of lovestruck teens. Yup, it was time for high school again.

I had to admit, I was a little freaked out with it being my Senior year. I was only a year away from having to grow up. I always had solid grades. Nothing fit for valedictorian, but maybe salutatorian. I was just happy I have my family to support me. Especially Derek. He's so important to me, even when we fight.

I had just sat down in my first hour on my first day when a secretary knocked on the door asking for me. I could hear her heart and I could see it in her eyes. Something was wrong. I got out of my seat and checked my outfit over to see if I was breaking dress code or something. We made it to the office where there was a small waiting area.

Derek was sitting alone, and he looked scared. I didn't bother sitting down because the school principal was waving us into his office. We both shuffled in without a word.

"Laura, Derek, I know this may be hard for you to take, but I have some bad news. You see, after you arrived here there was a fire at your house and... I am very sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p>My life was now about survival. I, as the new alpha of the Hale pack, have to take care of my little brother. We were staying in a run down hotel room at the moment, on the run from hunters, as always.<p>

Derek had lost his carefree ways. He was now cold and brooding. A mere shadow of his childhood days. Life hardens us all, and Derek is sadly the perfect example of that.

For six years we had moved from town to town in the state of California. We avoided hunters that seemed ever-present. I myself had grown harder as well as stronger. Spiderman's uncle was right. With great power comes great responsibility. And sometimes, I had to realise I wasn't a super hero. I'm the thing the hero kills.

I was alone at the moment, waiting for Derek to get back with the take out. It was going to be the last night in this town before we moved on. We hadn't been to Beacon Hills since the day I packed us up and left. I dropped out of high school and took online classes using my laptop. From those, I home schooled my little brother. It wasn't fair to him to miss out on the most important years of his life, but it was safer this way.

I had just finished my Rosetta Stone lesson online when the door flew open. I bared my fangs at the startling sound and my eyes flashed red, but it was just Derek. My teeth shrank away and I went to help get the food from his hands. He sat down on the bed and shrugged off his leather jacket. The one he stole from Dad his first day of high school as a sophmore. The day our lives ended.

I grabbed the chopsticks and egg rolls while he slowly leaned back on his bed. He winced as he did so and I went over to check out what was wrong. He ignored the fact I was standing right by him.

"Derek, what's wrong? Did you get in a fight?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Go eat." My eyes flared red as my temper.

"You're not the alpha here. I can tell something's hurting you. Take off your shirt."

"Laura, I-"

I growled low in my throat. "I said, 'take off your shirt, Derek!"

Rolling his eyes, he followed my command. My narrowed eyes widened when I saw what had been causing him pain.

Inked into his pale skin was a triskelion. Three spirals joined together in a Celtic symbol. In our culture, each one was a symbol for revenge. I didn't know my brother felt such darkness in him that he needed to permanently show it on his body for all to see.

"Derek, what did you do?" I was out of breath, in shock.

"One for each of us. You, Uncle Peter, and me. The last Hales."

I couldn't believe him. "Do you see what you've done? You have marked yourself forever! You got a frigging tattoo, Derek! I thought you were more responsible than that."

Derek lept to his feet, wincing a little as he did. The tattoo was still tender. "Laura, you can't control everything I do anymore! I'm not a child coming to tell you how wonderful it is to be a monster anymore!"

"You sure are acting like a child! That artist will have your ink job on record so hunters can tell we were here! You left a trail, you idiot. You're going to get us killed."

"Like the rest of our family?" I backed up as if he slapped me.

"I never said that," I whispered. He snorted.

"You didn't have to. Look, I'll make things easier on you. Goodbye, Laura." With that, Derek put on his shirt, grabbed his backpack and coat and stormed out the door. I flew after him, leaving the door open. My only family left was leaving me, and I wasn't going to be able to deal with that.

It was pouring rain and lightning flashed around. Derek's form started to disappear and I sank to me knees in despair.

"Derek! Come back," I screamed against the wind, "I love you too much! Please don't leave me!" I sat there screaming that over and over again for who knows how long. Finally, when my lungs ached for air and I became too cold, I went back to the dingy little hotel room alone. Derek had left me. My little brother who used to adore me abandoned me. I was alone in the world.

I fell onto the bed in exhaustion. I had nothing left in me. My body fell into darkness. I had a nightmare that night. Not even my dreams would leave me to peace. In my mind, I watched Derek being shot over and over again by a blond hunter girl. I didn't know who she was, or even if she truly existed, but she enjoyed his pain. I sat up in bed awake screaming Derek's name.

A ringing sound filled my ears and I saw that someone was calling my emergency cell phone. The only reason I had it was so the hospital could get in touch with me if something happened to Uncle Peter, or if Derek and I somehow got split up. I answered it eagerly.

"Hello?" I asked with a small voice, paying to hear my brother on the other end.

"Hello, Ms. Hale? This is Beacon Hills Hospital. I'm your uncle's nurse. He needs you right away!"


	6. Why

**Brothers of Blood**

**So... On the show, I've started to really hate Allison. I decided to write this to make me have a little hope fo her, cuz I don't want her to be evil. You can see this as a friendship thing or romantic-ish I guess in a twisted kind of way... on that note, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Brothers of Blood

The werewolf heard the heavy metal door slide open and close, signaling it was time for another beating. His head was bowed, he was too weary to hold it up anymore. Besides, he didn't need to see to know it was. Her smell was everywhere.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Kate. No matter how many times you use your little toy."

Footsteps shuffled just a bit closer to him, staying back at a safe distance from him. "It's actually me," a timid voice called out.

Derek managed to lift his heavy head. His vision was slightly blurred from all the beatings to the face he's taken, but his supernatural healing was starting to kick in. In moments, he could see the youngest Argent standing before him wearing Kate's jacket.

He was so tired, so broken that all he wanted to do was look away from her wide, curious eyes. He wished if he couldn't see her, then she wouldn't be able to see him, looking so weak and vulnerable, chained and tortured.

But his pride wouldn't let him try to hide from her. Instead, he leaned back against the bars he was bound to, resting his broken body as best as he could. HIs eyes met hers in a silent challenge, waiting for her to make the next move.

Allison couldn't see him very well. The room was dark and being human, she wasn't able to see all that Derek could. All she could make out was his basic shape and those pale eyes watching her.

She moved to the tripod in the room which held the light on it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to turn it on. What would the light revel that the darkness hid? She knew the werewolf wasn't in a good situation. She could hear from his voice that he sounded weaker than the night she'd first met him when he'd taken her home from that party.

Still, she hated the feeling of being afraid all the time. She decided to face her fear. She turned the light on.

Instantly, she regretted it.

The first time she'd seen him for what he really was, the werewolf had roared at them fiercely, yanking away at the chains binding his wrists just above his head. He had been strong and defiant.

This didn't even look like the same creature. The light washed over him, and though he tried to summon a snarl from his raw throat, he simply couldn't. He was in too make pain to make the change. Instead, he watched her with his human eyes as she took in the state of him.

Allison was visibly horrified by what she saw. Her eyes raked over his naked torso, taking in all the damage that had been done to him. He had a nasty black eye. His dry lips were split and bleeding. Small cuts and bruses were everywhere. His ribs were totally black, telling the girl that they were probably all broken. And the skin around the wires? Charred and as burned at the house he lived in.

She thought she would feel justifyed. After all, this beast had tried to kill her and her friends at the school. He's killed others, too. Didn't he deserve to be punished?

'Punished, yes,' Allison thought to herself. "Tortured? No' That wasn't justice.

Still, it was pity for the broken creature that looked so much like a man that made her turn the light to the side, taking it off Derek's battered face. He deserved a little relief.

"I, uh, I have some questions for you. Actually, just one," Allison said quietly.

To her surprise, Derek gave out a strangled laugh. "So Kate thinks that I'm gonna talk to YOU? Nice try, but it isn't going to happen."

Allison was confused. They wanted information from him? Still, she just wanted one answer. "Will you just answer my question?"

"What if I don't? Going to use your aunt's method? Go ahead. Do what you have to do."

Allison was startled. He thought she was there to interrogate him? To... torture him for answers? "I can't," she whispered.

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't"

He regarded her with cold eyes, but Allison needed to know. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill us that night in the school."

Derek made no move to answer her. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to clear his mind from all the pain that was still throbbing through his body. He would swear it still felt like the electricity was still chasing through him.

"Fine," Allison said, moving to turn the light off and leave when her question was met with silence. A voice stopped her just before she was about to flick the swtich.

"I didn't ever try to kill you. I haven't killed anyone."

"That's a lie," she accused. "You killed that one girl in the woods and then burried the body."

He cocked his head head at her. "I didn't kill Laura."

"You knew her?"

"She was my sister," he rasped.

"So you didn't kill her?"

"No. I haven't killed anyone."

She raised an eyebrow, smothering her feelings of pity. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I don't really care if you believe me or not," he said bluntly. "I'm not a liar. I'm not an Argent."

Her blood boiled at the accusation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Derek thought over it a moment, not sure if he should tell the teen about his and her aunt's past together. He decided if he was going to die in this hole that he was going to make sure the truth was known.

"Why do you think Kate hates me so much?" he asked the girl, wondering if she already knew.

She shrugged. "Isn't she just trying to keep people safe?"

Derek growled, old wounds resurfacing. "No, she's not. If she cared anything about keeping people safe, she wouldn't have started that fire. The one that burned down the Hale house? Yeah, that was her. And there wasn't just werewolves in there, either. Uh-uh. There were humans, too. Children, even! And she killed them all."

"No," Allison denyed. Kate couldn't do that. She couldn't!

Could she?

Derek sighed, feeling a little better finally getting it all out after six years of guilt. His head bowed and his eyes closed, remembering it all like it was yesterday.

"I was sixteen. That's the age werewolves officially join the pack with status. I was swimming a lot to get strong so I could fight my cousin, Josh, for place in the pack. She was the substitute life guard at the pool I swam at."

"She was beautiful. I'd never seen any creature as gorgious as Kate. I was young and dumb. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing in that tight swim suit, using those legs. She played me good. But I didn't know. I thought she was an angel or something. She had to be too good for me."

"But no, she wanted me for some crazy reason that I couldn't figure. So yeah, I went back to her place when she offered. I took the drinks she gave me. I lost my innocence to her, and back then, I thought it was okay because I loved her so much and I only wanted to be with her."

"I bought her ring. It wasn't anything special. It was the best a highschool kid could get and I worked hard to get it for her. I wanted her to have something of me so the rest of the world could see how much I cared about her."

"She left that ring at the sight of the fire. I had been hoping I could see her at the dance the night it happened, but instead, I got the call that everyone in my family... all of them... they were..."

Derek's eyes were misting, but he refused to cry. No, he was hard and cold now. I wouldn't lok weak.

"And so it was my fault that they're all gone and that I'm alone. I got tricked by a pretty face and it cost me my everything. I guess if you want to blame me for killing anyone, I guess you can count every Hale that died in that house six years ago."

Allison was crying. She couldn't help it. She thought Derek had looked broken before his story? Now, his body hung limp, giving up the fight. Either he was tellling the truth, or he deserved an emmy.

She wanted to offer him comfort. Without a word, she tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt and walked over to him. Gently, trying to be soothing, she cupped his chin and pulled his face up. She whipped at his face, trying to clean him up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You have blood on your face," she explained simply.

Derek was totally confused. He hadn't been shown kindness from a hunter since Kate, and they all knew how that turned out. Was this a trick? Was she going to hurt him? Basically, all he could think was 'What the hell is going on?'"

Allison's fingers went to the patch tapped to his side, pulling gently at the wires, trying to not hurt the tender skin. Derek winced anyway. "Stop," he whispered.

His eyes turned to hers, looking for answers. "Why are you... helping me?"

"You don't deserve this. I can't make your life right, but I can try to help you. I can let you go."

He blanked. She was trying to free him? Why did he feel the need to make sure she was safe from her family's wrath.

"You can't do that. Your family will be angry."

"I don't care," she declared, jutting out her chin in defiance. "This isn't right," she said, reaching for one of his cuffs.

Derek surprised himself and pulled away from her soft hands. "Look, I'm not going to be able to make it out of here, even if you did let me go. I'm not strong enough," he admitted. His woulds hadn't healed yet and they had taken their toll on him.

"I'll help you! You can lean on me and I'll help you walk out," Allison offered. Guilt was going to nag at her until Derek was safe. He didn't deserve all this misery.

Derek couldn't let Allison put herself in danger for him. Her dark hair and pale skin, it all reminded him of someone he failed to protect. He couldn't let Allison end up like Laura.

"The guy working for Kate come back every thirty minutes. He's going to be here soon. We won't be able to make it out in time. I'm too heavy and you're too small."

"I can do it," she assured. She sure as hell wasn't leaving him like this. She couldn't, now.

"Look, if you want to do something for me, could you help me with something?" he asked, trying to get her mind off her ridiculous escape plan. She nodded, eager to help him, somehow.

"I need to you pop my shoulder in place. I can't do it right at the moment and I'll heal faster when the internal stuff is taken care of."

She paled, not wanting to do something that would cause him pain. Still, she said she'd help him. She came closed and put both of her hands on his shoulder, getting ready to push. Derek inhaled through his nose, prepared for the pain, but he knew it had to happen. "Now," he hissed.

Allison pushed.

The shoulder popped.

Derek cursed.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted, holding her hands out to him, not sure what to do to make him feel better.

"I'm fine," Derek gasped in pain, still trying to rotate his arm in the socket with his limited movement. In truth, it already felt better than it had before. "Feels better," he told her, trying to ease her guilt.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the underground hideaway open far down the hall. Allison had to get out of there, or she was going to be in trouble. "Look, someone is coming. It's probably that one guy. You need to leave."

"I don't think I can," she said, not feeling right with herself to leave the werewolf helpless with someone who was going to hurt him.

"You have to," he told her. "Look, can you promise me something before you go?"

"What?"

"Don't use people like Kate. It hurts. I know."

"I wouldn't," Allison said, eyes wide and innocent. "I couldn't do that to anyone. Especially not Scott."

Derek almost cringed at the other beta's name. He hadn't and wouldn't betray the boy, no matter what, but it still bothered him that Scott was in love with someone that could be so deadly to him. Derek knew from experience that being with a hunter was a bad idea.

Footsteps were coming down the hall and someone was whistling. "Leave, NOW," Derek commanded, knowing he was sending away someone willing to help him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, even himself, that he didn't want to put the girl in harms way. He guessed he had some sick form of a soft spot of Argent women.

Allison nodded and patted his arm in a comforting way, trying to give him strength for what they both knew was going to happen. She turned out the light and was almost out the door when she turned to spare him one last glance full of pity.

"I'm sorry for everything," Allison whispered to the pare of gleaming blue eyes watching her. And then she was gone.

That apology had been on Kate's behalf. He knew it. And for that reason, he didn't accept it. Nothing could bring his family back to him, but the Alpha could bring him revenge. And for that reason, when the hunter came in and asked him the identity of the stronger werewolf, Derek didn't answer. He just let the fist connect with his face as he suffered in silence, thinking about the apology of an Argent instead of the pain of his teeth cutting into the side of his mouth.


End file.
